De cumpleaños felices y sensuales casi regalos
by Taranisa
Summary: Hermione rió y apartó a Ron de su cuerpo, mientras que de un rápido movimiento se sacaba por la cabeza el corto y sensual camisón negro, mostrándole su cuerpo casi de desnudo. —Feliz cumpleaños, mi rey —Susurró con voz ronca, ante la atenta mirada de su esposo —Voy a tratar de hacer de este el mejor día de tu vida.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Hermione ni Ron son míos, pero de todas maneras me alegro de que sean de Jo, porque los puso juntos ¡já!

¡Hola, Ronmioneros! Hay dos cosas que tiene que saber de esta historia, la primera, es que es un regalo de cumpleaños (muy atrasado) para mi amiga _Rosie_, conocida por acá como _kisses rain_ así que después me la felicitan. Segundo, esta historia participa en el _Reto cumpleaños del 2012_ del foro _The Ruins _donde decidí homenajear a mi rey pelirrojo: Ron Weasley, en su cumpleaños número treinta y dos. Y otra cosa, la historia está clasificada en el rating T porque hay cosillas que podrían herir sensibilidades, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

**De cumpleaños felices y sensuales casi regalos**

La mañana del primero de marzo, Ron Weasley se removió levemente entre la calidez y comodidad de sus suaves sábanas, desperezándose lentamente del sopor del sueño, aún con los ojos cerrados. Respiró con profundidad llenando sus pulmones con el aire matutino y sonrió con perezosa ternura al percibir el aroma del perfume de Hermione entre su almohada. Movió su brazo para atraerla hacia sí y ocultar su rostro en su cabello y besar su cuello hasta despertarla, pero no encontró más que un espacio vacío y sábanas arrugadas a su lado. Extrañado abrió los ojos.

La habitación estaba comenzando a iluminarse por el tímido sol de finales de invierno e inicios de primavera que calaba en las oscuras cortinas. Entrecerró los ojos hasta acostumbrarse al cambio de visión y cuando lo hubo hecho fijó su vista en su mesita de noche, donde el reloj marcaba poco más de las seis de la mañana. El sabía que Hermione era una mujer madrugadora y que le gustaba arreglar correctamente a los niños antes de llevar a Rose a su escuelita muggle y a Hugo a la Madriguera, además de ordenar un poco la casa para luego partir a su puesto en el ministerio, pero jamás pensó que ese día, el día de su cumpleaños número treinta y dos, también haría lo mismo.

El único deseo de Ron para esa mañana era despertar, encontrar a su esposa a su lado, abrazarla, acurrucarse con ella y besar su cabello y su cuello hasta que fuera la hora de levantarse y tuviera que partir a Sortilegios Weasley, ya que su adorable hermano George no había accedido a darle el día libre con la tonta escusa de _Ya no damos abasto, así que necesitamos la mayor cantidad de personas trabajando, _bah, patrañas_. _Se estaba planteando seriamente el hecho de romperle la cara a su propio hermano.

Miró las sábanas arrugadas del lado en el que dormía su esposa y frunció el entrecejo, no pudiendo evitar lucir decepcionado ante su ausencia. ¿Habría olvidado Hermione que era su cumpleaños? ¡Imposible! Hermione jamás olvidaba las fechas importantes, de hecho era él quien necesitaba que se recordaran con varios días de antelación y varias veces había pensado pedirle a Neville que le vendiera su recordadora, pero eso sería demasiado humillante de hacer.

Iba a levantarse para comenzar a buscarla por la casa, tal vez sólo había ido a comprobar cómo estaban los niños o a sacar al viejo Crookshanks al patio y no tardaría mucho en regresar a la cama, pero cuando hizo el primer movimiento para salir de debajo de las frazadas la puerta de su habitación comenzó a moverse lentamente. A medida que la puerta se apartaba dejaba ver unas largas y blancas piernas, un corto camisón negro y el sonriente rostro femenino de su esposa. Hermione le sonrió enigmática mientras entraba al cuarto y cerraba la puerta cuidando de no hacer ruido.

El rostro de Ron era todo un poema, le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. En el momento en que Hermione se volteaba para cerrar la puerta él se regodeó con la vista de su esposa en aquel pequeño camisón oscuro; recorrió con sus ojos sus largas y suaves piernas, los muslos que se alcanzaban a ver gracias a lo corto del camisón, su cintura que si bien no era la misma que tenía hace diez años le seguía pareciendo la cintura más atractiva de todas, su escote medianamente pronunciado que dejaba ver una pequeña porción de lo que escondía pero que él conocía tan bien, su cuello blanco y perfumado y su sonrojado y sonriente rostro. Esa sonrisa fue la que aceleró el corazón de Ron, con esa sonrisa siempre era capaz de desarmarlo, era tan brillante y tan genuina que parecía iluminar todo su rostro. Le sonrió como respuesta, incapaz de articular nada coherente.

Se miraron unos segundos atentos a las reacciones del otro hasta que Hermione por fin se decidió a avanzar, completamente decidida hacia él. A medida que Ron observaba como su esposa se acercaba hacia sí su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, ansioso de tenerla ya entre sus brazos y comenzó a sentir como la temperatura del cuarto parecía ir en aumento, mientras sus ojos vagaban por el cuerpo de su mujer. Al ver el efecto que provocó en su marido, Hermione sonrió orgullosa y comenzó a contonear las caderas y a caminar con mayor sensualidad hasta llegar junto a él, incitándolo. Para esa altura los ojos y la boca de Ron estaban bastante abiertos.

Hermione se sentó en la cama, quedando justo en frente de Ron, quien aún seguía un poco aturdido pero no perdía atención de cada uno de los movimientos de su esposa, ella comenzó a acercarse a él con torturante lentitud hasta tocar brevemente sus labios para luego apartarse casi al instante hasta quedar perfectamente sentada, sin darle posibilidad para intentar profundizar su beso. Sonrió misteriosa cuando Ron protestó haciendo una mueca de desagrado tratando de levantarse para encontrar otra vez sus labios. Estaba siendo sensualmente cruel.

—Buenos días, amor —Saludó Hermione acariciando su cabello e imprimiendo un tono sensual a su voz. Ron trató de levantarse para alcanzarla, pero ella, sostuvo a Ron del pecho y lo recargó en la cama para que no se moviera, era ella quien tenía el poder. Ron tragó ruidosamente y necesitó aclararse la garganta antes de pronunciar palabra, esa mujer podía matarlo de un ataque cuando quisiera.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó Ron —Desperté y no estabas a mi lado —Aunque trató, de todas maneras su reproche sonó de manera demasiado infantil y por más que Hermione trató de parecer imperturbable frente a su marido, no puedo evitar que en sus labios se dibujara el asomo de una risa divertida ante lo gracioso del asunto.

—Estaba preparando tu regalo de cumpleaños, ¿O creíste que lo olvidaría?—Le preguntó alzando una ceja e inclinándose un poco hacia él, perspicaz, y ofreciéndole una buena vista de lo que escondía su oscuro camisón. Provocándolo, incitándolo a caer.

Ron no pudo y no quiso evitar bajar su vista y mirar el escote de su esposa. Sí, ahora estaba completamente seguro, la temperatura del lugar iba aumentando cada vez más. Levantó los ojos y se encontró de lleno con los ojos miel de Hermione que lo miraban deseosos, en ese mismo instante supo que sólo eran un reflejo de los suyos y decidió actuar. Se levantó hasta quedar sentado, esta vez tomando las manos de Hermione para que no se lo impidiera y se acercó a ella hasta rodear su cintura con un brazo y quedar con sus rostros a sólo centímetros de distancia.

¿Con que ella estaba jugando, eh? Pues si lo que quería Hermione era provocarlo, el también podía hacerlo y ella tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias. Con la punta de su nariz Ron comenzó a acariciar su mejilla y a dibujar el contorno de su mandíbula, inhalando profundamente su aroma y exhalando con lentitud, logrando que la respiración de su esposa se agitara y los ojos se nublaran de deseo. Hermione puso su mano sobre un hombro de Ron y la otra sobre su pecho, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Ron la atrajo más hacia sí hasta que ella quedó casi encima de su cuerpo, casi a horcajadas.

—¿Y cuál es mi regalo? —Preguntó Ron, mientras un brazo rodeaba la cintura de Hermione y el otro comenzaba a acariciar su rodilla —¿Qué me tienes de sorpresa, Hermione? —Le preguntó besando la curva de su cuello con delicadeza, disfrutando del contacto. Hermione apretó con fuerza la mano que tenía en su hombro y gimió quedamente. Ron se percató de las reacciones a flor de piel de su mujer, y no pudo hacer más que felicitarse, sólo él era capaz de provocar eso en su mujer. Comenzó a subir la mano que tenía en la rodilla de ella hasta acariciar su muslo, mirándola alternadamente de los ojos a los labios. Hermione tenía una expresión de placer que se entremezclaba con una sensación de desespero al ver lo lento que avanzaba Ron. Era el momento de tomar las riendas del asunto.

De un solo movimiento quedó sentada sobre su esposo y tomando con urgencia su rostro lo acercó a ella hasta besarlo con pasión. Ron, sin perder el tiempo, abrazó a Hermione con fuerza para evitar que se escapara de su agarre, mientras que con delicadeza acariciaba su tersa espalda desnuda, disfrutando de lo suave y perfumada de su piel. El beso comenzó lento y apasionado, sólo un roce de labios, pero a los pocos segundos la urgencia venció, y ambos sucumbieron ante la pasión acumulada comenzando a besarse con fiereza.

Una de las manos de Ron comenzó una lenta caricia por la espalda de Hermione hasta llegar a su desordenado cabello castaño y desordenarlo aún más. A Ron le encantaba el cabello enredado y desordenado de Hermione, que aunque había mejorado mucho su aspecto a cómo era cuando estaban en Hogwarts luciendo mucho más manejable, a él le encantaba tal cual como estaba en ese instante, la hacía ver como una verdadera leona, su leona. Hermione sin quedarse atrás también enredó sus manos en el pelirrojo cabello de su esposo, sin poder que un escalofrío sacudiera su cuerpo. Por años, antes de estar con él, siempre se imaginó en aquella situación, entregada a sus brazos y con la dicha de acariciar su cabello que tantas veces se colaba en sus sueños para atormentarla.

Las traviesas manos de Ron no se quedaron quietas, sino que comenzaron a vagar por todo el cuerpo de su mujer, así como las de ellas también siguieron acariciando todo lo que había a su paso y, traviesa, tomó la mano de Ron hasta posarla en su pecho, sobre su corazón para que sintiera sus potentes latido. Ron cortó el beso para mirarla entre su obnubilación. Tenía los ojos brillantes como luceros, la frente perlada de sudor, y los labios rojos e hinchados por la intensidad de su beso. A él no pudo haberle parecido más hermosa. Hermione le sonrió sensual, mientras apretaba la mano que su esposo tenía posada sobre su pecho, incitándolo a continuar.

Ron bajó su vista y vio su mano apretando el pecho de su mujer y creyó desfallecer. Recordó las primeras veces que habían hecho el amor, ambos muy tímidos e inseguros, pero que juntos fueron conociendo sus cuerpos y entregándose mutuamente al amor que se tenían, conociéndose cada vez más, sus puntos sensibles, sus puntos débiles, lugares donde poseían cosquillas, memorizando sus cuerpos. Impaciente, levantó los brazos y comenzó a quitar su camiseta gris, pero que con los apuros y urgencias quedó atascada en su cabeza haciendo a Hermione reír fuertemente. Finalmente fue ella quien quitó completamente su camiseta, acariciando también su blanco pecho y hombros cubiertos por pequeñas y casi imperceptibles pecas. Ron hizo lo mismo, corrió el tirante del camisón de Hermione y comenzó a besar su hombro con ternura.

Deseo, deseo era la palabra correcta que sentían en aquel instante. Un ardiente y calcinador deseo que embriaga sus cuerpos hasta hacerlos hormiguear de placer, deseo que crecía con cada mínimo toque, con cada gemido, con cada palabra, con cada íntimo roce de sus lenguas en un sensual beso o con cada incitador susurro en sus oídos, Un atronador deseo que los obligaba a seguir hasta convertirse en uno.

Hermione levantó un poco su cuerpo y se separó del ardiente beso que compartía con su esposo, mirándolo embobada. Ron tenía el cabello revuelto, los ojos azules como el cielo mismo, brillantes y los labios rojos e hinchados, era la visión más sensual que había tenido enfrente. Le dio un pequeño y último beso antes de separarse de él, pero al ver que Ron comenzaría a protestar habló.

—¿Quieres saber cuál es tu regalo? —Preguntó acariciando con un solo dedo el cuello y los hombros de su marido.

—Ya no me importa, ven aquí —Le respondió ansioso Ron lanzándose para tomarla en sus brazos de nuevo, Hermione rió y lo apartó a medias, mientras de un rápido movimiento se sacaba por la cabeza el camisón negro.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi rey —Susurró con ronca voz Hermione, ante la atenta mirada de su esposo —Voy a tratar de hacer de este el mejor día de tu vida —Le dijo acariciando su pecho.

—No lo dudo —Medio respondió sin aliento.

El cuerpo de Ron respondió casi al instante, completamente excitado ante la visión de su esposa con solamente bragas que la cubrieran. Definitivamente su Hermione no se había olvidado de su cumpleaños, sino que había estado preparándole un gran regalo, uno exquisito, según él. Posó su mano lentamente en su delicada cadera y comenzó a subirla por su abdomen de madre, por entre sus abundantes pechos, su blanco y elegante cuello hasta llegar a su sonrojado rostro que acarició con ternura, para luego tomarla por la nuca y atraerla hacia él, olvidándose de todo y recibiendo con verdadero gustoso el cuerpo de su esposa arriba del suyo.

Fue en ese instante en que la mente de ambos dejó de pensar con claridad y se dejó envolver por el torbellino de emociones que se apoderaba de sus cuerpos, ahora sólo era dos cuerpos envueltos en llamas que sólo deseaban demostrar su amor, nada les importaba, sólo el apasionado beso que compartían. Ron rodó sobre su cuerpo quedando sobre su esposa y sonriendo con malicia ante la queja de este, ahora él sería quien llevaría el mando, total, era él quien estaba celebrando su cumpleaños y él quería disfrutar de todas las formas posibles de su esposa. Estaban tan ensimismados que nada sería capaz de distraerlos o interrumpirlos.

Bueno, tal vez el despertador muggle a un lado de ellos en la mesita de noche de Hermione, sí lo haría.

Ron apretó el cuerpo de Hermione hacia sí para no perder el contacto y gruño enojado recargándose aún más para evitarla salir de encima suyo. Hermione cortó el beso y comenzó a reírse mientras él maldecía su suerte. Cuando se separaron unos centímetros Hermione le sonrió traviesa, pero de pronto su semblante se volvió algo pálido y de un solo empujón, con todas las fuerzas que tenía mientras saltaba de la cama y se ponía la camiseta gris de Ron y escondía el sexy camisón negro bajo la cama.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Ron alarmado.

—Los niños van a… —Hermione ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando dos cabecitas pelirrojas abrieron la puerta con una velocidad digna de cualquier buscador de quidditch y se lanzaron encima de la cama saltando y gritando con sus infantiles voces.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá! — Gritaban las infantiles voces de Rose y Hugo de seis y cuatro años respectivamente que saltaban en la cama de sus padres y avanzaban hacia Ron para abrazarlo. Una vez que llegaron allí se lanzaron con todas sus fuerzas sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo mayor y comenzaron a besarlo por todo el rostro y abrazarlo con sus frágiles brazos.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué menuda sorpresa! —Dijo Ron fingiendo una voz de excesivo asombro para sus hijos. Los niños lo miraron con los ojitos brillantes sintiéndose importantes al haber sorprendido a su padre —Así que como me han despertado de mi apacible sueño yo… me veré obligado a —Se detuvo para mirarlos perspicaz —¡Atacarlos con cosquillas!

Los niños gritaron emocionados e intentaron arrancar de las cosquillas, pero Ron los detuvo y con mucha facilidad los levantó en aires para hacerlos caer en los mullidos almohadones dedicándose a jugar con ellos algunos minutos hasta que se percató que Hermione no estaba, lo más probable es que bajara a hacer el desayuno. Negó con la cabeza, algo cansado. Aquel día habían pasado demasiadas sensaciones por su cuerpo. Unas que lo habían dejado bastante frustrado, pero no culparía a sus hijos, ellos sólo tenían buenas intenciones.

Una vez que los niños lograron quedarse tranquilos, Ron los mandó a ver qué es lo que hacía su mamá y aprovechó para vestirse de mejor manera, no creía que fuera conveniente andar por la casa sólo en ropa interior con los niños dando vuelta y peor aún, con esa chimenea en la que cualquier persona, desde su madre hasta la mismísima Minerva McGonagal, podían entrar. Y la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de estar casi completamente desnudo frente a su ex profesora de Hogwarts.

Una vez que estuvo listo salió de cuarto caminando por el corto pasillo hacia la cocina, donde se escuchaban las alegres risas de sus hijos de la voz de su mujer, sonrió con ternura. Estaba feliz con su familia. Cuando entró en la cocina se quedó maravillado ante su esposa que aún llevaba su camiseta gris que, para su cuerpo, lucía muy grande; larga y ancha, justa para cubrir lo necesario, pero para dejar mucho a la imaginación, también.

Hermione sintió su mirada y se volteó a darle el rostro, tenía una mancha de harina en la mejilla, harina con la que había estado cocinando un rico desayuno digno de su esposo el cumpleañero, su rostro estaba sonriendo y le guiñó un ojo con picardía y susurró _me los debes_. Ron sólo pudo lanzar una carcajada e ir a sentarse a la mesa con sus hijos, aunque sus ojos se desviaban constantemente a las suaves piernas de su esposa.

Sonrió travieso cuando ella pasó por su lado y él le dio una discreta palmada en el trasero para que sus hijos no se dieran cuenta, ella rió con fuerza y siguió preparando la comida. Ron podía decir que le hubiera gustado terminar lo que empezó con su esposa minutos antes, pero ahora se sentía infinitamente bien, con Hugo en sus piernas y con Rose demostrándole que ya podía leer palabras más largas como "extravagancia". Miró a su esposa y a sus dos pequeños, maravillado, perfectamente podía decir que era un hombre feliz.

Y en cuanto a los cumpleaños, si todos los cumpleaños de su vida iban a comenzar de esa manera, deseaba poder cumplir años todos los malditos días.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, soy una rara por escribir estas cosas *Se sonroja y se tapa la cara con las manos* No, la verdad es que esta mi primera incursión en el lime, porque esto no dio para lemon, y debo reconocer que me gustó mucho hacer esta historia, aunque en un principio me costó, finalmente sólo fue fluyendo. Así que para ayudar a mi progreso como prospecto de escritora podrían comentar algo constructivo, de todas maneras, gracias por leer.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
